


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°75 : « A-coup »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [75]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: (Yes even Sith Lords can have migraines), Drabble, Headaches & Migraines
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 10:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Seigneur Sith versus migraine... Qui sera le plus fort et le plus coriace ?





	Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°75 : « A-coup »

**Author's Note:**

> Histoire de remettre ce recueil dans le droit chemin (du moins, jusqu'à la prochaine republication d'un texte traitant de la fausse postlogie... rassurez-vous, il en reste très peu), un peu de Sidious ne peut pas faire de mal :)

La migraine pulsait par à-coups contre les parois de son crâne. Ses yeux semblaient comme asséchés, et sa mâchoire se crispait inconsciemment sous la douleur difficilement supportable, ce tambourinement incessant qui menaçait de faire voler en éclats sa boîte crânienne.

Palpatine eut un rictus irrité, et plissa les yeux pour discerner plus clairement les trop nombreux mots affichés sur l'écran de son datapad. Ce ne serait pas une vulgaire migraine qui stopperait un Seigneur Sith dans son travail !

**Author's Note:**

> Dédicace spéciale à tout-e-s les migraineux-ses qui passent par là, serrons-nous fort les coudes :)


End file.
